


僕らの朝

by UdunnoWhatisIt



Category: SixTONES(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdunnoWhatisIt/pseuds/UdunnoWhatisIt





	僕らの朝

杰西x京本大我

 

// kyomoto side.

 

“请您出示一下身份证件。”

 

京本大我原本正出神地看着便利店的店员熟练地扫描他堆在柜台上的啤酒上的条形码，听着耳边哔哔哔的声音。

然后，不出意料地又被探查了年龄。

 

“我来结账吧。”

 

红发的高大青年走过来，京本大我感觉到他站定在他身后。太近了，他想，接着小小地往前挪了一小步。杰西将自己拎着的购物篮放到了啤酒旁边，店员看到他似乎是欣然接受了的样子，开始麻利地把购物篮里的什么便当零食一一拿出来。

 

京本大我彻底回过神来，“我付就好了，”边说边掏出自己的驾驶证。

 

1994年12月生，24岁的成年人。

 

最终杰西还是没让京本大我付钱，还顺手拿过了他背上的吉他，提着他买的啤酒。京本大我则领着装着便当和其他杂七杂八东西的袋子。两个人一同进了京本大我的家门。

 

两人今天相约是为了把最近写的歌收个尾。刚好京本大我开始了独居生活，也总算不愁收工后没地方去。

 

京本大我租的房子是都内的一间1LDK，地段不错，交通方便，优越的地理位置相应的使他牺牲了住房面积。虽说作为Jr的收入也算颇为丰厚，他本人还多少算个富二代，但作为一个二十四岁的独居青年，省着点也没什么不好。

 

这可是他作为一个成熟社会人的忧患意识。

 

京本大我想到便利店那一出又有点生闷气。尤其是想到他当时和杰西在一起。

 

京本大我偶尔觉得，杰西简直就是上天派来克他的。

 

混血青年身材高大，肩宽腿长，稍微锻炼就能有一身漂亮的肌肉（尽管不练的时候体脂率惊人）。只要不胡闹不搞笑好好说话，声线也是漂亮的中低音。同样，只要不胡闹不搞笑，就看上去英俊又稳重，也从不会被便利店店员问年龄。

 

这些都是我没有的，他想。

 

作为一个从小被说像女孩子的男性，京本大我没办法抑制自己对那些突出的男性气质的敏感。

 

啊啊，真可气。

 

他眯着眼睛盯着在厨房里折腾着热便当的杰西的后脑勺，后脖处剃掉又长出来的绒毛晕开了屋内橙色的灯光。

 

顺着京本大我拉开啤酒拉环的动作，罐口迸发出呲啦一声。杰西好像这一声轻微地吓了一跳，转头过来就开始谴责：“你怎么一个人就开始喝啦！”

 

啊啊，这种地方又莫名的小孩子气。

 

实在是太可气了。

 

// Jesse Side.

 

杰西看着京本大我敲下回车，然后把鼠标一扔，往后一躺靠上自己的床，另一只手拎着他开的不知道第几瓶酒晃荡时，就清楚，歌曲收尾的同时，他也醉得差不多了。

 

也不知道是谁招惹他了，喝了这么多，伤脑筋。

 

照顾醉汉不是件容易事。杰西放下吉他，从大我手里抢过啤酒，扛着他进了浴室。醉酒后的大少爷软绵绵地躺在浴缸里不动，等着别人伺候他。杰西任劳任怨地给他扒光洗净，躺在那儿的大我却突然一把把他拉近身旁，没能把持住平衡的杰西一下栽了进去。

 

“你可真是太可气啦。”

 

他边说还边气鼓鼓地鼓起脸庞，摆出一副委屈地不行的样子，然后又软绵绵地倒回去，睡了。

 

杰西彻底湿透，看着睡过去的大少爷傻了眼。

 

高大的混血青年不得不在浴室里也扒光了自己，放置了浴室里的小少爷，跑去他的衣柜里翻翻找找。他先找到一条睡裤给自己套上，腰有点紧，裤子有点短，虽说滑稽，但还可以凑合，因为杰西面临的真正问题是，他怎么也找不到上身的睡衣和第二条睡裤。

 

完了，杰西想起来，不拘小节的大少爷并没有成套的睡衣，一般都是睡裤加舒服的棉质T恤凑合着睡了。

 

杰西无奈地抓抓自己半湿的头发，随手抓了件T恤，加上少爷的内裤和被自己暂时征用拿来披在身上的浴巾，去捞浴室里的大少爷了。

 

大我被杰西胡乱套上T恤后拖回了床上，躺在柔软的被子里舒服地哼唧。杰西觉得伺候了少爷这么久的自己应该拥有一个上床的权利，关上灯，转身把自己翻上了床。

 

挺好，少爷虽然非要艰苦朴素组个小房子，床倒是挑的不错，虽然有点挤，但还能容下两个人。

 

大我好像感受了到身边因另一个人的体重而产生的凹陷，一点一点挪动身体，然后手脚并用缠住了这个人形抱枕。

 

喝完酒之后，他的身体有一点发热，抱住体温正常的杰西倒像是挺舒服，满意地又哼了一声。白皙的腿缠在杰西的身上。杰西感受到他大腿柔软的触感。

 

发呆。

 

杰西知道京本大我不爱别人说他像女孩子。但杰西经常下意识地就会说出来。他当然知道京本大我不是女性，但是在他所掌握的各式奇形怪状的日语词汇里，好像找不到一个适合的词来给京本大我归类。

 

他只知道，京本大我是不一样的。

 

怎么不一样呢？也不太清楚。但他想，他就是和那些可以随意胡扯打闹的友人都不太一样。好像找不到一个已存在的位置能把京本大我妥帖地放进去，只能笨拙地用可能会惹恼对方的词语来形容他，描述他。

 

杰西在黑暗中借着窗帘缝隙中透进来的一点细微光线，看到宽大T恤下京本大我肩膀的轮廓。一般来讲，他需要微微低头才能从背面看到这条弧线。京本大我很白，但给他洗澡的时候，因为酒精和热水，肩膀的关节有一点微微地泛红，现在裹在柔软的棉布之下。

 

因为他们十厘米的身高差，一般来讲，杰西只要略垮身子再微微低头就可以把自己的脑袋顺当地镶进京本大我的颈窝里。然而他最多只是虚晃着悬浮在那块凹陷的上空，却从没真地做过。

 

今天京本大我的颈窝，隔着一层棉布正对着他。

 

也不知道洗澡时候的粉红色还有没有留着。

 

杰西这样想着。然后——

 

他垂头把自己镶进京本大我脖颈和肩膀之间的肌肤，深深地吸了一口气。

 

// kyomoto side.

 

宿醉。京本大我醒来时还是免不了因宿醉而头痛。他揉揉头，稍微清醒一点，眼前是杰西裸露的胸肌。

 

往下看，嗯，他这段时间也和自己一样胖了点，腹肌线条都模糊地快没了。往上看，杰西的下巴上结实地长出了胡渣。京本大我伸手碰了碰，渣渣的。

 

他又摸了摸自己的下巴，心里清楚最多也就是有点泛青。

 

嗯，果然气人。

 

杰西大概是感受到怀里人的不安分。不满意地皱眉呓语，然后把京本大我又抱地更紧了一点。

 

嗯，还睡糊涂了，果然小孩子气。

 

他突然想起来，以前成员们偶然在同一天穿了白衬衫去上班，演出结束后分不清谁是谁的。他拿起一件，闻一闻，是甜甜的香水味，就知道那是杰西的。

 

十几岁的杰西还爱用偏甜的香水。说实话，京本大我不太喜欢那个味道。

 

谁知道是哪个细心漂亮的女孩子，或者男孩子挑给他的，总之和粗糙随意的自己差了百八十倍。

 

但是今天，京本大我放任自己埋进杰西的身体里。

 

他闻起来是自己的牛奶沐浴液的味道。

 

京本大我的脸埋在杰西怀里，嘴角抑制不住地往上扬。

 

今天不上班，再睡一会儿吧。


End file.
